Ashes
by Indicate
Summary: Cressida/Pollux. Set around when Paylor was president. PRESSIDA ONESHOT.


_A/N: So this is sort of fluffy, but no one had written a Pressida fan-fiction and it's my Hunger Games OTP! It had to be done. I'm so happy to be the first to post one, if not write one. _

_This is also kind of a filler for all my HP fan-fictions which I've put on hold. I'm hoping to do a new chapter for either Falling for a Marauder or Heart of a Raven soon. Send me a PM for which you'd prefer first._

_Anyway, hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>CRESSIDA POV<br>_

In all honesty, I don't know when I first fell for the man without a tongue.

Was it when Katniss sung the Hanging Tree, that time in the forest that surrounded District Twelve, and the tears started to fall from his eyes? Or, I wonder, was it when we were both awake in the cellar of Tigris's shop, letting our emotions about the loss of Messalla and Castor mix together in the dead of night?

All I know is that now, as we stand in the ashes of District Twelve, is that I love Pollux, my camera-man.

Actually, that's not all I know. I know I'll never hear his voice, unless the rebels manage to create an artificial tongue. But I don't care. We can communicate in other ways.

It's only as he taps me tentatively on the shoulder that I realise I have been staring down in the ashes for a long moment, trying to sort out the things I know and the things I don't know.

I turn to face him, his blue eyes concerned. He places a hand on my shoulder, as if to ask if I am okay, and my eyes well up. How can he be so kind, so caring, for me, after all that he's been through?

Reaching up to him, my hand cups his cheek. I see confusion pass over his face as I give a weak smile, as I stand on my tip toes, pressing my lips against his cheek.

* * *

><p><em>POLLUX POV<em>

Cressida takes me by surprise, but the good kind of surprise.

The camera falls from my fingers and slips to the ground as my hands hang limply by my side, in a stage of shock.

She pulls back for a moment when she realises my reaction, and starts to speak. I attempt to regain use of my arms, and it works, so I wrap them around her frail body.

District Thirteen's small rations haven't been good for either of us, but at least they've kept us alive, up until now, and I'm just glad for it.

I'm also glad that my feelings for Cressida are being returned. Or are they? Is this just a one-time thing, out of pity for the poor Avox man?

I wish I could ask, I really could, but part of me wants to just enjoy this moment while it lasts, even if her affections are because of pity.

* * *

><p><em>CRESSIDA POV<em>

I can sense something is wrong with Pollux, so I free myself from his arms and look up at him, my eyes scouring his face.

Relief had filled me because of his embrace, but now I was worried. The look in his eyes; what was it? I can see joy in them, a great deal of it, yet I can also see worry. A little voice in my head gives a laugh; 'You're worried because he's worried.'

It takes me a moment to figure it out, but then it clicks in my head and I return his gaze, frowning. "I don't love you because I feel sorry for you,"

Even I surprise myself at the word love, but as it escapes my mouth I realise it's true. This feeling, the butterflies flying in my stomach, the way I blush when he smiles at me, I love this man.

I wrap my arms around him, and his arms are around me in the next moment. I know that he can't tell me that he loves me, and chances are I will never hear him say it, but it doesn't matter, because the kiss that he gives me then is the same to me as him saying 'I love you'.

I don't know how long we stand in the ashes for, wrapped in each other's arms, just enjoying this moment, but I suppose for quite a while, because when I look up at the sky the early afternoon blue is darker, the sun lower.

When I finally untangle myself from his embrace, reluctantly, the remains of District Twelve are swirling from the light breeze underfoot.

I suggest that we go to the Victor's Village and sleep in one of the unoccupied houses, because we're staying overnight anyway. Just as I set out towards the row of neat houses, Pollux takes my hand and we walk there with our fingers inside, happiness bubbling inside me like lava.

We choose the nearest house to us, because they're all the same, and settle down on the sofa, flicking the television on to a special bulletin.

* * *

><p><em>POLLUX POV<em>

As the words scroll on the bottom bar of the screen, announcing Coin and Snow's assassinations, I feel relief. I had never liked Coin; she had some evil plans up in her twisted mind, and chances are that if she had become president of Panem, she'd create some sick alternative to the Hunger Games.

The words continue to scroll, and amongst them is the announcement that Paylor, the doctor we had met in district eight had been elected president by a unanimous vote. I was glad about this; even though we hadn't been in each other's company for long she seemed like a truly good person. By the look on Cressida's face, she felt the same way about Paylor.

The screen cuts to Paylor's face and she gives a short speech about what is expected of Panem now that the old government has been overturned. "Obviously, the seventy fifth hunger games was our last," she says, her tone matter of fact. "And the Peacekeepers will no longer hold the reins of our districts. Each district will be able to nominate a mayor and vote for them in the yearly election. The men and women who will replace the Peacekeepers will be the main enforcers of law, but they will not use violence against the citizens of any district.

"Also, District Thirteen will be included again in the Districts of Panem, and you will be able to travel freely from District to District. You will be able to venture into the outskirts of the districts whenever you like, but the only living accommodations will be in the Districts themselves.  
>And my main point," Paylor takes a deep breath and looks into the crowd that has formed before the president's mansion, before redirecting her gaze once more into the camera. "Each District will be expected to help each other. May it be District One, sending luxuries to District Twelve in return for medicines. Or District Six, sending over hovercraft for District Seven, to receive wood back, we must all be united."<p>

* * *

><p><em>CRESSIDA POV<em>

As the last word escapes out new president's lips, Panem erupts into screams of joy and happiness. We cut to a picture of each District, everyone looking just as delighted as the rest.

I turn my gaze to Pollux, who looks at me just as I look at him. We smile simultaneously. What does this mean for us? A world where everyone is equal? We can live wherever we want, direct films, become famous, maybe even get married and start a family.

A tear of joy escapes my eye, followed by a flood of tears, and I hug the man I love, if anything, just grateful for right now. Looking forward to the rest of our lives. Together.


End file.
